


You Won’t Believe This False Hope

by I_have_more_ships_than_friends



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers for Children of Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_more_ships_than_friends/pseuds/I_have_more_ships_than_friends
Summary: In the wake of Ianto’s death, Jack is desperate for any solution he can find.





	You Won’t Believe This False Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at angst so I hope it’s good. Comments motivate me to write more and make me happy for the entire day!

“I thought you said you could save him. You swore that you could,” Jack cried, his voice breaking. The Doctor stared back at him with sorrow in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Jack. But it’s impossible. I thought I could, but I can’t. There’s just not anything powerful enough.” He hesitantly reached out a hand towards Jack to try to comfort him, but Jack slapped it away, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes.  
“But you said, you *said* that there was a way, you *promised*, I *believed* you-“ Jack stared at him with a betrayed look in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Jack, I’m so sorry, but you have to understand-“  
“No, *you* have to understand. The only thing that has kept me going for the past *three years* is the tiny possibility of seeing him again. I didn’t even get to say-“ Jack cut off in the middle of the sentence, a broken sob forcing its way out of his mouth. “I didn’t even get to say that I loved him. I loved him more than anything and he died without knowing that. You can’t even *imagine* what that feels like!” He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.  
“Actually,” the Doctor said quietly, “I know exactly what that feels like.” Jack looked up at him questioningly. “When Rose was trapped in the parallel world, I managed to channel the energy of a supernova to talk to her one last time. The last thing she said to me was that she loved me, and the energy ran out before I could say it back. So, yeah, I know what that feels like.” Jack’s bottom lip quivered for a moment. He got to his feet and threw his arms around the Doctor, sobbing into his shoulder.  
“I’ve died countless times, and nothing even compares to the pain of losing him. How do you even bear it?”  
“Sometimes, you can’t. But it just takes time. And unfortunately, we have plenty of that.” Jack only cried harder at that, the sounds of the TARDIS whirring drowned out by the sobs of the broken man.


End file.
